


Sixth Form Drama and Secrets to Keep

by Luthwyn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, High School AU, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthwyn/pseuds/Luthwyn
Summary: Dan has a crush on the cute boy who sits next to him in class but he's not the gay boy anymore, he's cool and he wont give that up no matter how hot he thinks Phil Lester is.





	Sixth Form Drama and Secrets to Keep

The corridor was once again filling up with students pouring out of classrooms of the shit hole that was Dan's school. Most wore the mandatory ugly brown blazers of the lower years but Dans fellow classmates all wore their own clothes, the privilege of being a year thirteen. Dan would have rather not attended sixth form but the new Uk law stated that he had to be in full time education up until he turned eighteen and an apprenticeship sounded like too much work. A group of giggly seventeen year old girls gestured to him to follow them to class so he sighed heavily and reluctantly got up to join them. He had sent the majority of the last period hidden beside the lockers scrolling through tumblr. He was no stranger to skiving, sometimes he just couldn't be bothered going to a certain lesson, but he really did need to go now. Dan got the impression the teachers had simply given up on him because nobody ever came to get him when be missed a lesson. One period he could get away with, anymore however and he would be punished.  
He wasn't really a bad student, or at least he tried not to be. He skipped the occasional lesson and never did his homework but his grades were good and he always met his targets. The main problem was simply that he didn't want to be lessons where all the teachers droned on about things he probably wouldn't even need, and his constant disruption meant that most of his teachers didn't want him to be in class either. He was sent out of almost every lesson for his snarky remarks and constant chatter, not that his conversations ever held too much meaning.  
He headed down the corridor after his classmates and into his biology class. He hated this subject, all sciences really. It wasn't because he was bad at them, he didn't mind the teachers and he even found the topics quite interesting, the whole reason he dreaded an entire subject was the person he absolutely despised; Philip Michael Lester. Phil was Dan's foil, everything he wasn't. He was diligent, hard working, cheerful and he tried far too hard to be friends with everyone. He was also the most gorgeous person Dan had ever laid his eyes on and he struggled a tremendous amount to control himself whenever he came within 10 feet of the raven haired boy. The only problem was that Dan could never have him, so he would have to settle for hating instead. Phil was straight and as far as the rest of the school knew so was he. That still did nothing to eliminate the pangs in his chest whenever the other boy shot him a smile.  
He entered the classroom to his teacher enthusiastically stating they were having a change in seating plan. Dan groaned in annoyance. He had grown quite fond of his spot on the empty table at the back. It allowed him to both zone out of the lesson without being noticed but still was close enough to the rest if his class so he could listen in to the gossip on the desks in front of him. Mrs Jones (the biology teacher) then preceded to read out each students name and assign them a seat. Nothing had changed that much but she did enjoy a quick switch around. Dan felt himself smile in triumph when he realised he hadn't been moved but it quickly deteriorated when he saw who he was sitting next to. Of course it had to be him. The teacher walked over to the back table with a smile.  
"Now I know you aren't the most keen student Dan but I think Phil could really help you." She said quietly before turning on her ridiculously high heels and headed back to the front of the class. Dan bit his tongue and suppressed a groan. He hadn't bothered to do his homework so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to annoy the teacher but that didn't suppress the frustration he felt.  
Dan wasn't enthusiastic because he didn't care, couldn't she see that? The Boy next to him smiled brightly and offered his hand, Dan didn't take it.  
"Just don't talk to me," he hissed and turned back to his exercise book. He didn't want to be mean but he had a reputation to uphold and it was taking a lot to resist giving in to Phil who looked a little like a kicked puppy. Phil was actually a year older than him, he'd stayed back a year after he got sick and missed his A Level exams. At the time Dan had been pleased but he could see now that being in the same class as your crush was not as fun as it is made out to be.  
The lesson dragged on painfully, they were doing about multicellular organisms or something. Either way it was as boring as it sounds and Dan was ready to fall asleep by the end. As soon as the bell went he was out of the door, not even looking back when the teacher called his name.   
He felt awful for treating Phil the way he did, especially since that was probably Phil's first real encounter with him and that was a rather terrible first impression. It was probably better this way though. He didn't want to get all friendly with Phil, it would only get his hopes up and then crush them when he was rejected. It had happened before, except this time didn't have anybody to support him.  
He had moved school about a year ago, leaving all of his friends behind. It had been devastating for him but at least some of his bullies had gone as well. Now he was at this school and he was different. He wasn't weird or nerdy, he was cool, he was a badass and he certainly wasn't gay. The only problem was that when he pushed people away, they had learned not to come back. He was 'cool' but he wasn't popular.  
Nobody ever came round to his house for tea (dinner for you non northern Englanders) and nobody ever invited him round to theirs. He walked home alone and never had any visitors when he was sick. He either did group projects alone or left someone else to do it and people didn't celebrate his birthday or get him gifts. He was glad in a way though because if someone did come to his house they would see the geek haven that was his bedroom and he couldn't have that. He couldn't have his real self braking through the persona he had created to shield himself, even if it did cost him all emotional attachments with other people.  
He left the school gates with a groan as he spotted a group of year eights swooning over him. Sometimes he wished that he hadn't chosen a sixth form attached to a high school, he didn't remember being as cocky as some of the new year sevens when he was in key stage three. (you might have to google all that if you’re not British). Already today he'd had two twelve year olds mock him for his trainers. He could have made snip at the school shoes they had to wear but he was much more concerned in an Evan Peters fan fiction he had been reading to spare them even a second glance.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and there was a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey are you alright, you seem a bit off today?"  
Dan scoffed and turned around to face Phil who had been the one to ask the question. How could he see if Dan was 'off' they barely even knew each other.  
"Why don't you mind you own business, ay?" Dan snapped back. Phil stepped back in shock at Dan's outburst but his expression remained unreadable. Guilt washed over Dan and he started to stutter.  
"I . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just in a bad mood."  
Phil raised his eyebrow and a smirk showed on his face.  
"Is that mood something that ever actually changes or is it just an excuse for being rude?"  
Dan shuffled uncomfortably under Phil's scrutiny.  
"A little bit of both I suppose." He said, quieter than he'd intended too. Phil gave him a sympathetic smile and Dan cursed him for being so nice.  
"Well I've got a bus to catch, see you tomorrow yeah?" He set off at a sprint to the bus stop where one had just pulled up. Dan smiled despite himself but wiped it off his face as soon as he saw the year eights still cooing over him.  
He only lived around the corner so he didn't get the bus but he couldn't be bothered going home right away. He didn't have the best relationship with his parents, it wasn't awful but they didn't always understand him. He decided to head into town instead although he didn't really know why. There really wasn't much to do in the small town he had moved too and despite being a bit of a dump he did still miss Reading, at least there were a decent amount of shops and a cinema. All of the other students were walking around in groups, laughing and giggling to themselves and it did make Dan feel a little out of place, maybe it would be better if he did just go home.  
The next day Dan was not feeling much better and to make it worse he had biology again. He tried his hardest to ignore the boy next to him but Phil just had this giggly infectious personality that made him want to laugh along at his stupid jokes and join in with his silly conversations. He ended up being quite nice to the other although he did his best not to let his guard down. He really did like Phil and it annoyed him. If Phil had been rude or snobby his crush may have dissipated but he was just the right side of lovely where he wasn't overly friendly or pushy and yet he knew how to make you feel welcome and wanted. He wasn't perfect but Dan liked that, this boy was going to kill him.  
They left the lesson exchanging a friendly goodbye and headed their separate ways. Dan had a free period and so spent it in the common room as per usual. The music was too loud and the person who had set up the speaker had awful taste but at least it wasn't too full. The WiFi had a bunch of stupid safety features that blocked social media but one of the computer science students had written an algorithm that bypassed them. He had been suspended mind you but the technicians couldn't find a way to reverse it so the smooth-wall no longer remained in place.  
He logged back on to tumblr and swung his obnoxiously long legs over the side of the armchair he had thrown himself onto. He felt himself start to drift and get lost in his own thoughts, so much so that he didn't notice the boy creeping up behind him until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He let out a shriek and hit the floor with a thump. He thanked his lucky stars the common room was almost empty and turned to glare at Phil.  
"I thought you had maths or something?" He said irritably. Phil ,who was laughing uncontrollably, nodded and reached up to wipe his eyes. His tongue was poking out from between his teeth and Dan couldn't help but smile. He climbed to his feet and rubbed his back which was a little sore from the fall.  
"Yeah I did have maths," Phil said once he had calmed down a bit, "but it finished like twenty minutes ago." Dan gasped and looked at the time, turns out he'd been a bit zoned out for a lot longer than he'd anticipated.  
"You could have told be earlier." He snapped and grabbed his bag. Phil started giggling again and Dan went heading to class in a bit of a huff.  
"Oy Dan," he heard a voice over his shoulder and turned back to Phil who had taken his place lounging on the armchair,  
"What?"  
"You scream like a girl."  
Dan let out a groan and walked out of the door. If anyone else had said that he might have been tempted to turn and hit them but with Phil there was a fondness in his voice that made Dan feel fuzzy inside and brought all the blood to his face. He shook it off and set off at a painful jog to his lesson.  
The next day Dan decided to call in sick. It was only a cold but he just wasn't feeling like attending school and at least he would have a break from Phil, he didn’t know if he could stay in control around him for much longer. He spent the majority of the day lying in bed playing Mario Kart and sleeping until he decided he wanted some dinner. It was about four in the afternoon and it was pouring down with rain outside. The last thing he expected to hear was a knock at the door. The postman had come hours ago and both of his parents were working late. He slowly crept over to the door and opened it just a tiny bit. He was more than surprised to find soaking wet Phil shivering on his doorstep.  
"Phil what are you doing here?" Dan exclaimed in shock ushering Phil in out of the rain. Phil's pale skin had turned a mixture of red and blue from being in the cold for so long and he was soaked through.  
"Mrs J J Jones w w wanted me t t to give y y you some extra w w work for you to c c catch up o o on." Phil stuttered, a small puddle of rainwater gathering beneath his feet. Dan thought that for an eighteen year old Phil had been pretty stupid to be out in the rain for so long.  
"Phil you idiot, you look half frozen to death!"  
"Yeah I m m missed the b b bus and had to w w walk."  
Dan groaned and went into the bathroom to get him a towel whilst ordering him to put his jumper, socks and shoes on the radiator to dry out. Even after that Phil was still shivering profusely although he seemed to be trying to play it off as nothing.   
"I h h have y your w work for y you." He said with a smile, handing Dan a slightly damp folder. Dan accepted it thankfully although really he would of been ok without it. He did wonder how Phil had got his address considering he'd never mentioned it before but then came to the conclusion that Mrs Jones must have given it him in order to drop off the work.  
"How are you going to get home?" He asked, suddenly realising how dark it was getting outside. It was only about five but it was also the middle of winter.  
"I'll w walk." Phil replied casually. Dan raised his eyebrows. He didn't know exactly where Phil lived but he knew it wasn't close.   
"I'm not sure if that will be safe Phil, besides I don't want you getting pneumonia, can your parents come and pick you up?"  
"No, t they're away on h holiday at the moment and m my brother's s staying with his g girlfriend." His shivering was staring to stop although he still looked sort of blue. Dan cursed himself for thinking what he was and cursed Phil for being stupid enough to attempt to walk over a mile in the pouring rain with no coat.  
"How about you stay over?" Dan said quietly, annoyed that he was having to break his shields so soon but what else could he do. He and Phil were not friends, but it was the closest thing he had to a proper relationship outside his family. He also cared about him surprisingly and already knew that if anything happened to him on his way home, Dan would never forgive himself.  
Phil looked shocked for a moment before cocking his head and giving Dan an inquisitive stare. Dan could understand why Phil was so confused by his proposition but it still felt a little uncomfortable for him to be looking at him like that.  
"Really?", he questioned, "I mean I'm not trying to be rude or anything but we barely know each other and I sort of get the impression you don't like me that much."  
Dan winced and immediately regretted his previous hostile behavior towards the other man although he didn't think he had been entirely rude. They had talked a lot and he could see Phil had already gotten to the point would happily tease with Dan. That was what friends do, right?  
"Well I've been a bit of a dick but I don't mind you. I'd rather you stayed over than getting yourself killed by hypothermia."   
Phil smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, that's really nice of you. I can talk you through the work properly as well if you want."  
Dan declined politely, he didn't particularly fancy wasting his time on stupid biology.  
"I think you should get changed, I don't see this drying in time and I don't think my parents will be happy with you dripping water everywhere."  
Phil nodded and followed Dan upstairs. Dan opened his bedroom door slowly, half expecting the other to laugh. His room was a little messy with brown walls and his collection of guitar hero controllers lined up against the wall. He had an xbox and a playstation sat underneath his TV and posters lined the walls. He winced as Phil opened his mouth, expecting him to laugh or at least comment on how nerdy the room was. Instead he smiled and pointed to where his DS was placed precariously on the edge of the bedside table.  
"Hey I brought mine, we can play Mario kart or something later." Phil said happily. Dan nodded and grinned happily but still felt a little worried.  
"You won't tell anyone at school how un cool I am will you?"  
Phil laughed and patted him on the back.  
"Don't worry Dan I won't tell anyone, although if you think this is nerdy you're going to think me the most lamest person in existence when you see my room." He said cheerfully, walking round and examining each poster. Dan rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah but everyone knows you're a massive geek, I've managed to keep it a secret."  
Phil snorted,  
"Not from some people."  
Dan cocked his head as to enquire as to what he meant but was thrown off when Phil went to go and sit on his bed. He wouldn't have minded usually, it was a pretty normal thing to do. The problem was that Phil was still soaked and Dan had to sleep in that bed tonight.  
"Oy what did I say about getting my future wet, get off." He shrieked, ushering Phil off the duvet. Phil stood up guiltily and gave Dan an apologetic smile.   
"Sorry. I sort of forgot." He said with a little awkward cough, shuffling on his feet a little. Dan rolled his eyes and headed over to his wardrobe and throwing him a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. He was a bit taller than Dan, being older and all but the hight difference wasn't so bad.  
"Thanks, I'll go and get changed in the bathroom."  
Dan nodded and watched Phil go. Why had he let him stay again. It was only now dawning on him that this would mean he would have to spend the next twelve hours with the other boy and they would probably have to share the bed. Dan couldn't let Phil sleep on the floor; that was just mean and he wasn't doing it for sure. He could offer the couch but what if his parents came back to find a strange boy on their sofa, there would be a lot of explaining to do. Phil came back and Dan couldn't help but stare at Phil wearing his clothes. Something possessive inside of him was pleased that he was wearing something that was his. He looked good in black and his fringe was pushed back and slightly damp. He realised though that Phil was stumbling slightly.  
"Phil are you alright?" He asked as Phil walked into his bedpost, letting out a small 'umph' as he did so.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine, its just would you mind getting my glasses out of my bag, I can't see a thing." He said a bit breathlessly, rubbing his leg where he had hit it. Dan nodded and went to where his bag was, pulling out a slightly tattered glasses case. He didn't know Phil wore glasses, he must have just always worn contacts at school. He opened the case and handed them to Phil. Phil took them gratefully and slid them on. That along with a mixture of the pushed back hair and slightly too tight jogging bottoms caused Dan to flush impossibly red.  
It didn't help when Phil bent down to grab his DS giving a very flustered Dan a great view of his ass. Phil turned around and frowned.  
"Are you alright Dan, you look kind of warm." He said, concern lacing his voice.  
"No don't worry I'm find, just not feeling so good." He replied in a voice that was defiantly too high. Phil still looked a bit worried but relaxed a bit.  
"Will some Mario kart help you feel a bit better." He asked with a grin, holding up the DS. Dan nodded and reached over to get his own console. It may have just been his imagination or was Phil staring at him. He turned back around quickly and Phil's eyes quickly darted elsewhere and he gave Dan a guilty smile. Dan shook his head, it had probably been nothing, Phil was straight and he certainly didn't check people out.  
They battled for about an hour before Phil finally gave in and finally admitted Dan had well and truly beaten him. Dan smirked in victory although Phil had told him how much he would suck once they got onto a game he was actually good at, Dan rolled his eyes and took his word for it. Before long the clock has turned to eleven and Dan was starting to get tired. There were a few empty pizza boxes balanced precariously on his bedside table and his game collection was strewn across the floor. It wasn't like him to want to sleep so early but he had a cold and the energy required to keep his cool when Phil looked so damn hot next to him was exhausting. Phil was also starting to look a little drowsy and sitting against the radiator wasn't really helping.  
Dan gestured for him to move up and sat down in front of the radiator with him, relishing in the heat. It was winter and the house was cold. Phil put his game controller down and turned to Dan.  
"I think I'm too tired now to play anymore." He said quietly, giggling with his tongue sticking out adorably from between his teeth. Dan nodded and reached for the tv remote,  
"Should we watch a movie then?"   
Phil nodded and Dan switched onto his dvd player, flushing red when the theme of an anime came through the speakers. He rushed to turn it off, he and Phil were getting along really well but if he knew Dan had an unhealthy obsession with Japanese cartoons the teasing would never end.  
"Hey don't turn that off, I love death note."   
Dan looked over at Phil, slightly surprised but incredibly relieved,  
"You do?" He said a little nervously.  
"Yeah!" Phil replied enthusiastically, "I think I look a little like L myself."   
Dan cocked his head and studied Phil for a second.  
"Maybe if your hair was a little messier, but I think I look more like Light that you do L."   
Phil shrugged his shoulders and leant back again,  
"Whatever you say."  
The anime started to play and Dan grabbed the duvet of off his bed to pull over himself, accidentally smothering Phil with it as he did so. He went to pull it off the other boy but Phil grabbed it, keeping the corner for himself.  
"You can't take it back now, I get some as well." He said cheekily and Dan felt as though he was about to burn up. As if it weren't bad enough that he was spending so much time with his crush, now they were sharing a duvet. Phil yawned again and by the time the second episode had started he was beginning to drift off. The only reason Dan was still awake was because of how painfully hypersensitive he was to every brush of skin and movement Phil made.  
Eventually he decided that he should move back into bed, they could sleep head to toe and then Dan wouldn't feel so self conscious and it wouldn't be as awkward in the morning. He went to tap Phil, only to find he had fallen fast asleep and was gently snoring on Dans shoulder. It was a pleasant weight and while Dan might have been nice and warm (and it wasn't just the radiator doing that) it wasn't going to be a pleasant position to wake up in when a stiff neck would shorty follow. He gently eased Phil of off his shoulder and lowered him into a slightly more comfortable position on the floor. He then tucked the duvet around him and decided that would have to do, he was too heavy to lift and Dan didn't particularly want to wake him up. He jumped into his own bed and pulled a blanket over himself since the duvet was taken.  
Tomorrow was the weekend and he could ask his parents to drop Phil off at home, although he would probably persuade Dan to try and let him walk. Sometimes his own politeness was his downfall. Dan knew how much Phil hated exercise or anything physical, he'd skipped out of Gym enough time to prove that. It was quite sad that Dan knew that because he used to watch the year above do football in the field when he was bored in Geography but the idea of seeing Phil in a sports kit interested him greatly. Dan actually felt a little sorry for Phil. He should be finished with school now and either going to university or getting a job, an ill timed burst of the flue had cost him an entire year of freedom and he was stuck learning the same syllabus all over again except this time without any of his friends who had already left. He even missed the prom. Maybe Dan could ask him to this years prom. It was in July after all the exams had finished, that was only a few months away and he would be gone after that so nobody could judge him.  
He leant back against the headboard of his bed and sighed. Phil was straight and even if he wasn't the most popular some girl would ask him before Dan did, he was very handsome after all. The problem was Dan wouldn't have anyone else to take, he didn't really get on with any of the girls and he didn't know any other gay or bi guys at school. He shook his head, that was months away and he had other things to worry about before then. He looked down to Phil who had rolled over slightly so that he was no longer facing Dan and seemed to be quite content. It was about half twelve by now and despite how embarrassingly an early night it was Dan felt himself sink into the pillow and slowly drift off to sleep.  
The next morning Dan woke reluctantly to light filtering in through the window and cursed himself for forgetting to close the curtains.  
"Morning sleepy head. I needed to use your phone charger, hope you don't mind." Phil greeted with a deep sort of scratchy voice. Dan swooned, of course Phil had an absolutely gorgeous morning voice. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those horrible invasive thoughts that made him want to launch himself at the other man.  
"I don't mind." He replied groggily, pulling the blanket over his face in an effort to hide his messy hair and bleary eyes from Phil.  
"Aww is someone not a morning person." Phil teased as Dan let out a groan.  
"No and piss off." Dan replied grumpily, his voice muffled slightly by the blanket.  
"Aww shame," Phil cooed, "You look cute with messy hair."  
Dan took a double take, he had never seen Phil as someone who was particularly flirty but apparently, he was.  
“Hey!” Dan responded in a voice that was supposed to be indignant but instead came out a bit breathier then he would have liked. Phil also looked cute of course. His black hair was standing up in all directions and his glasses were placed lopsidedly over his nose making him look a mixture of adorable and fucking sexy. Phil’s phone let out a ping and he held it up to his face, squinting slightly.  
“My brother can come and pick me up a two, would it be alright if I crashed here for a bit?”  
Dan nodded, that was fine. It would only be, he checked his bedside clock, four and a half more hours of pure torture.  
“Yeah sure, do you want to grab breakfast, I need a shower.” Dan said in a voice that was a little squeaky. He feared that if he didn’t run himself a cold shower now he may not get through the rest of Phil’s stay without spontaneously combusting. Phil shook his head and reached for his clothes which had thankfully dried out by now.  
“No, it’s ok, you have your shower and I’ll wait. I don’t know if your family will be back and I don’t want to run into them with no explanation.” He said a little awkwardly, wringing his hands together.  
“Oh yeah.” Dan said giggling, “You’d give my mum a right shock.”  
Dan washed himself off as quickly as possible and changed into some clothes he had brought into the bathroom with him because Phil was not seeing him in a towel, no way. Phil had by now changed into his own clothes and Dan cursed himself for feeling a little disappointed. He and Phil had probably only been officially friends for around thirteen hours, and yet he felt so possessive of him. It wasn’t his fault. Phil was cute and sweet and kind and hot, and Dan was a teenage boy with few to no friends and certainly no output for his more sexual desires.   
Phil’s hair was still puffed up and he had decided to keep his glasses on rather than put his contacts back in which meant he didn’t think they were going to be up to much. Well from what they had done so far that was a pretty realistic guess. Dan had to take an awkwardly large step over the messy pile of video games they had left on the floor last night in order to get to his sock draw but misplaced his footing and ended up treading directly on a rather sharp plug.  
He let out a hiss of pain as his foot came into contact with the metal, and a yelp when he felt himself loose balance. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact but felt himself instead being caught by a pair of sturdy arms. He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of wide blue eyes. Phil hoisted him up and onto his feet, letting out a slight ‘umph’ as the effort must have strained him a little.  
“I think you should be more carful next time,” He said softly. They were both standing way to close and this was way too much of a clique.  
“Well if you’re going to catch me then maybe I won’t be.” Dan said with a grin, suddenly feeling much more confident. Phil raised his eyebrows and pressed himself a little closer,  
“Is no homo Howell flirting with me.” He said in a feigned shocked voice, holding his hand up to heart.  
Dan winced at the nickname. It was something he had gained in the first few weeks at the new school. He had been so desperate for his sexuality to stay under wraps that he had been a little too obvious in his hints towards liking girls and disliking boys, it was vey cringy. He thought that people had forgotten about it but clearly not. Perhaps though he wouldn’t particularly be against people learning that it had been a front, not if what was stood in front of him was his reward.  
Phil was full on eye fucking him now and Dan couldn’t help but push out his ass a little. It had been too long.  
“If you keep eyeing me up like that I wouldn’t be opposed to some more.”  
Phil smirked and leant in, their lips meeting almost instantaneously. Da couldn’t really describe the feeling. His mind had fallen into a bit of a haze and all he could really think about was the heat against his mouth and the fact that he wanted more. One of his hands climbed its way to Phil’s chest wear it gripped onto his shirt with enough force to pull Phil in as close as possible. The other mans hands were everywhere. One had come to rest splayed across Dan’s cheek, holding him steady as the kiss got faster whilst the other was roaming across his back.  
They pulled apart breathing heavily while Phil smirked.   
“You’re not a bad kisser you know,” he said breathily but Dan wasn’t done yet. He pushed Phil down onto the bed and clambered on top of him, pressing his knee don’t slightly into his crotch. He waited for a minute for Phil to push him off or tell him to stop but seeing no such sign he saw it as a pass to continue. He bent down and collided their mouths together once again, moaning ever so slightly as he felt Phil’s tongue push its way past his lips. He knew Phil could over power him. He was older and clearly more experienced, but he was also letting Dan have his own way and the curly haired man was going to take advantage of that.  
“My kissing is only ‘not bad’ is it.” He managed to get out between deep breaths, moving down to Phil’s neck. He sucked and bit for a few minutes earning a low moan from him before pulling away to admire his work. Phil rolled his eyes as he felt at the spot where Dan had been working.  
“Alright then,” he said cheekily, swiftly flipping Dan over so he was the one underneath now, “My turn.”  
Dan gasped because his neck had always been a little too sensitive and Phil was just too good with his mouth. Once the spot had started to turn a deep purple Phil gave it one final nip before reaching up to rejoin their lips once again. It was much slower this time and a lot gentler. It felt nice but not what Dan wanted. He went to deepen the kiss, only for Phil too pull away.  
“I think that’s about as far as we should go,” he said gently, “I mean you’re hot and all but I think we should get to know one another a bit better before we um, you know . . .”  
Dan felt himself blush but nodded, he understood of course. Up until a few weeks ago Dan had been a stranger to Phil, and then he had been sort of rude and then suddenly Phil was staying at his house. Besides he may be experienced with kissing, but he didn’t believe that Phil had actually done it yet and he would probably want it to be with someone special for the first time. Dan cursed his hormones for fogging up his mind because if Phil hadn’t stopped him they would probably already be fucking and to be honest he wanted his first time to be special as well, no with someone he barely knew.  
“Yeah sorry, I understand. Do you want some breakfast?”  
Phil smiled, looking relieved.  
“Of course, what else would I have woken up for. You better cover up that bruise though, it would be a little awkward if your parents saw.”  
Phil’s hicky was covered by his shirt collar as Dan had been gripping it so hard when they were kissing that he’d pulled it down he himself was only wearing a low necked jumper and the mark stood out starkly against his pale skin. He quickly changed into a jumper with a higher neckline and smoothened out his hair as much as it would go.  
His mum was in the kitchen but didn’t give to two boys a second glance,  
“Nice to see you’ve finally made a friend Daniel.” Was all she said as she left the room, bowl of cereal in hand.  
Dan knew he would be getting questions later but for now he could just spend a little time with Phil, plus they had some things to discuss. They finished breakfast quickly and headed back up to Dan’s room. Phil flopped himself down on the bed and lay down on it in starfish position.  
“Can’t we just go back to sleep?” he groaned, voice muffled by the duvet. Dan rolled his eyes, usually he was the one who refused to get out of bed,  
“It’s almost lunchtime and you still want to sleep?”  
“Well it’s not as if I got much last night, not with you snoring and all.”  
Dan scoffed,  
“I snore? Lier.”  
Phil shook his head,  
“I never lie.”  
Suddenly they were kissing again and Dan didn’t mind that they wouldn’t be going any further because this was heaven. They continued for a while until they both had to pull away to catch their breaths,  
“Before we carry on making out (which I really don’t mind by the way), can I ask you something?” Phil said gasping for air. Dan nodded leaning in for another kiss but pulling away from it faster than usual so that the other could speak.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?”  
Dan grinned wider than he had in a long time and pulled Phil in for a suffocating hug.  
“Yes of course you spork.” He said, peppering the older mans face with kisses. Phil giggled and reached up to swipe Dan away,  
“Eeew stop slobbering all over my face.”   
Dan smirked and reached up to lick Phil’s ear earning a squeal from him.  
“You’re in for it now.” He warned and for a second he thought Phil was going to try and lick him but he bent down and grabbed the x box controller instead.  
“I challenge you once more my dearest Daniel, to a battle of the Video games.” He said, holding out the remote.  
“I am so glad you never got picked to play Romeo in the school play.”  
The time passed quickly and soon Phil was leaving with a wave goodbye and Dan didn’t kiss him because he didn’t want to seem clingy and also his mum was watching.  
“So, who was that?” She said, raising an eyebrow at her son. Dan groaned, he was eighteen and yet he still had to explain everything to his mum.  
“That was my friend, Phil.” He said simply before heading back up to his room to tidy it. He and Phil had left it in quite a mess and the empty pizza boxes were starting to smell.  
“Really?” his mum replied in a voice that was a little amused, and Dan knew he had been caught. Of course his mum would know, she always did. She had known he was gay long before he had plucked up the courage to tell her and she had known the real reason for him hating his old school so much was the boy that dumped him.  
“He seems nice, although I’m not really happy with what he left on your neck.”  
Dan went scarlet and pulled up his jumpers collar to cover the deep purple bruise, he thought he had done a good enough job of hiding it but it must have been on show the whole time. He shrugged and continued walking up the stairs.  
“I’m eighteen Mum, I’m allowed to have a boyfriend.”  
His mum nodded understandingly but couldn’t help but give off a snide remark as she walked back into the kitchen,  
“Wash your sheets will you dear.”  
Dan went scarlet but kept his mouth closed. That wasn’t necessary quite yet but perhaps soon. Either way he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this it's sort of rubbish but it's been left on my phone for too long


End file.
